


Coffee

by delicirony (deliciousirony)



Series: Art [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony
Summary: A present for     destieldrabblesdaily for Fanfic Author's Day 2015 because she's such a wonderful sweetie and I adore her stories.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destieldrabblesdaily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Angel Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487754) by [destieldrabblesdaily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily). 



> A present for [ destieldrabblesdaily](http://destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com) for Fanfic Author's Day 2015 because she's such a wonderful sweetie and I adore her stories.

With a huge big thank you to Shirley for writing :)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I only learnt that gifting stuff and tagging the works that inspired stuff is a thing that is possible on AO3 way after I had already submitted this on Tumblr... So, in the spirit of completeness, now it is here as well.


End file.
